


It's Time

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Keeper [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days before Christmas, Thor's finally back from space and it's time to decorate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

Darcy buried her head under her pillow. “Go away,” she said, though she wasn't exactly sure her voice carried through the pillow. “Sleeping.”

The blankets were unceremoniously snatched completely away, leaving her entirely bare in the chill morning. “If I have to be up, so do you.” Tony was completely unrepentant.

She tried to snuggle under the pillow as much as she possibly could, but then the pillow was snatched away, too. “Come on, there's coffee.”

There were two other pillows and blankets on the bed- with the three of them sharing, it was a necessity that they each had their own bedding- but Darcy knew that repeating the process with the other blankets would only delay the inevitable. So instead she crawled over to the edge of the bed- the only bad thing about having the world's most gigantic bed- and swung her legs over the side. Her eyes still weren't even really open, but the familiar, comforting smell of coffee pricked her nostrils, and she held out her hand. Her fingers closed around the hot porcelain mug, and she lifted it for a drink almost automatically.

“You're supposed to be _my_ PA,” Tony groused good-naturedly, and she cracked her eyes open to look through the tangle of her hair at him. He was standing there, already dressed, arms folded across his chest with an amused smirk on his face.

“Yeah, unless you keep me up all night for sex. You're lucky I don't take a sick day.”

“You can't. Today's decorating day.”

That got Darcy's brain going more than the hot coffee in her hands. “Thor's here?” What was supposed to be a quick trip to sort out the rest of the Nine Realms had turned into a longer affair that involved dealing with his brother. Tony was so excited about decorating for Christmas that Thor had wanted them to wait so they could all do it together, so now...

She stood up and pushed the mug back at Tony, who accepted it and gestured towards the open door.

Still naked, Darcy scrambled through the penthouse to where she heard breakfasty sounds coming from the kitchen. Thor was standing in front of the stove, and he turned when she came in. She full-on launched herself at him.

He caught her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. “I missed you,” she told him, burying her face in his neck. Morning breath kept her from going in for the kiss.

“And I you, lovely Darcy.” With one hand under her ass to support her, he turned slightly back towards the stove. He pressed a kiss against her ear and continued with his breakfasty things as if Darcy she wasn't clinging to him like a monkey.

“I thought you were all tired out,” Tony said from the other side of the room, voice full of smug amusement.

She didn't bother to dignify that with a response. Thor, however, turned back to face the open room. “Why don't you prepare for the day while I prepare breakfast?”

“Okay.” She didn't really want to let him go, but he was probably going to need both hands soon. “I'm glad you're back.” She slid down to the floor and left the room at a much more sedate pace, getting a swat on her ass from Tony as she passed. She rubbed the offended cheek and gave him a look over her shoulder, but it hadn't really hurt. He merely smirked in return.

She took a record-setting lightning fast shower and got dressed. The getting dressed took a little longer. She'd picked up a particularly obnoxious Christmas sweater online and had been saving it for this very occasion. Pepper had mentioned that Tony turned into the world's biggest kid at Christmas- the giant bunny incident had been mentioned as a warning- and Darcy had decided to fight fire with preemptive fire. Now it was just a matter of finding said sweater...

Said sweater was pine green and obnoxious-red, with little gold Iron Mans (Iron Men?) built into the design, along with just a truly terrible amount of knitted-in holly, wreaths, trees, and reindeer. It was _atrocious_.

Tony had moved over to lounge against the counter while Thor cooked, and the glance he gave Darcy when she came back into the room turned into a stare. “What is _that_?” he asked, pointing in the general direction of her chest.

“My boobs? I was under the impression that you quite liked them.” She grinned at the look he gave her. “Pepper told me about the giant bunny.”

One hand went to his hip, the other pointed in the air between them. “That was a natural reaction to... I had PTSD.”

“Yeah. If you got me a giant bunny or anything like it, this sweater is staying on until Christmas is over.” She gave him a sweet smile as she walked across the room to where they were, placing her hand on Thor's back and resting her head against his shoulder. “Which you shouldn't have to worry about, since you already gave me my present.”

The way he was suddenly avoiding her eyes in favor of fishing through the drawer to get utensils to put on the table was very telling. “Uh huh. At least I can count on one of my boyfriends not to get me something super obnoxious.” She paused. “You didn't, did you?”

Thor brushed his lips over the top of her still-damp hair. “You shall see. I promise, it fit through the door when I brought it in.”

Well, that was a start. From the looks of things, breakfast was pretty much done cooking. She made to turn away and join Tony at the table, but Thor gently took her arm and pulled her around until she was flush against him. “I could think of nothing but you while I was gone,” he told her, tenderness filling his blue eyes.

She slipped her arms up around his neck, smiling. “Well, Tony did his level best to distract me, but I really, really missed you.”

His arms went around her and he was pressing her backwards until she was slightly off-balance. She trusted him to keep her up, though, and when his mouth came down on hers, she really didn't care anymore.

When he set her back upright, she saw that Tony had moved around them to get his food and was already sitting back at the table, eating. “It's getting cold,” he offered.

Thor placed a final kiss on Darcy's forehead. “Sit, my love, I will get breakfast for you.”

That was the first time he'd called her _that_. She was grinning like an idiot as she went to join Tony at the four-seater table, pulling her coffee over for a drink. Tony must have put it there. “Thanks,” she told him.

“Mmhmm,” he replied around his mouthful of food.

Getting cold proved to be a bit of an exaggeration as Thor set a steaming plate directly in front of Darcy. The smell alone was almost enough to make her drool. “Thank you. I'm keeping you forever,” she said, eyes on the hot food. Bacon, sausage, eggs, hashbrowns... Thor's diet tended to run a little high on protein, but Darcy was not about to complain with a spread like this in front of her.

“How was Washington?” he asked as he sat in his usual place, across the table from Tony with Darcy between them.

“Good! Snowy,” Darcy answered. “Cold. The power went out and I had to fight with _someone_ to keep him from rewiring the entire condo.” She shot a look at Tony, who just shrugged and kept eating. “Also, he bought it. He bought the condo. Did you know he bought it?”

Thor offered his own broad-shouldered shrug. “I'm not surprised by this.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “How was space?”

“Tiring. Lonely. My brother still tries my patience like no other. The only thing that makes leaving here bearable is knowing that I have you to return to.” His gaze included Tony, and Darcy felt like her face was going to break in half from all the smiling she was doing.

“We held off on the decorating until you came home, so I hope you have no other plans for today.”

The knowing heat in Thor's eyes made it clear that he might have _some_ other plans, and Darcy felt her cheeks getting a little warm in response. “Okay, seriously. Between the two of you, sometimes I wonder why I even bother wearing clothes.”

“That is an excellent question,” Tony replied, gesturing to her sweater with his fork. “Especially if it means getting rid of whatever that is.”

“It's _festive_ , Tony.” She grinned to take the sting out of her words. “It's got your face all over it, I thought you'd like it.”

“I do appreciate my face all over your breasts, but usually when you're not wearing anything else.” Seriously, he and Thor looked about five seconds away from an innuendo high-five. It wouldn't be the first time. Usually they only sprayed this much testosterone around after their sparring sessions, but apparently Thor was a little pent up, and it was contagious.

After breakfast, Tony showed them the _boxes_ he had full of Christmas decorations. Luckily, with a six-and-a-half-foot-tall god around, neither moving boxes nor decorating the higher areas was really any trouble.

They did the tree first. Thor got the tree set up in front of the window as JARVIS played Christmas music for them. The lights were powered by a mini arc-reactor that sat on top of the tree in place of a star. The tree was large enough for all three to move around it without being in each other's way, but Darcy found that either one (or both) of her boyfriends was constantly in her space with an excuse to put their arms around her or pause for a kiss. Not that she minded _at all_. And no one said anything when she hung Avengers-themed ornaments on the tree, though Tony did raise an eyebrow.

When Tony took the stockings out, her eyebrows went up when she realized that in addition to having stockings for Dum-E and JARVIS, there were also stockings for all of the Avengers, her and Jane. And Darcy and Thor's stockings matched Tony's. “Well, we're family,” he explained, hands on his hips as he studied the stockings lined up along the fireplace instead of looking at her, and she went to him and wrapped her arms around him, tucking her head against his chest. After just a moment, she felt Thor behind her, his arms closing around them both, and she was smiling so much her cheeks were aching.

At one point, Thor held up a sprig of fake mistletoe. “I recognize this plant. Why would you decorate with a plastic representation of it?”

Never one to pass up a chance for a practical demonstration, Tony made his way over to the other man. “My favorite part of Christmas. Allow me.” He took the offered decoration and went to hang it in the door frame that led out of the living room. There must have been a nail or a hook or something up there, because it stayed up without a problem.

After it was up, he turned to Darcy and held out his hand. “Come over here.”

She put down the sparkly garland she was in the middle of untangling on the floor by the tree and rose to her feet. She took Tony's hand and let him pull her against him, her arms immediately going around him.

He cradled the back of her head with his free hand, fingers tangled in her hair, and leaned forward until they were kissing. It wasn't just a quick kiss, of course, and ended with his hand cupping her ass as he pressed her back against the door frame.

When he pulled away, Darcy could see that Thor was grinning at them. “Is this its only purpose?” He made his way across the room, stopping close enough that she could feel the heat from his chest, even from under his sweater.

Darcy nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.” Her eyes raised to Tony, who was still holding her. “What are the chances you use this as an excuse to try and make out with Nat?” She was teasing, but his face was entirely serious.

“These are the only lips I want to kiss.” He tilted his head to the side and glanced down her body. “And the other ones, of course.” Mostly serious.

Darcy rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything, Tony had turned her until she met Thor's solid body. “You should get on this. I need to confer with my master of ceremonies to make sure everything's getting ready for... our Christmas party.”

She rested her hands on Thor's chest, momentarily holding him back as she peered around him after Tony. “Uh, I thought I was your master of ceremonies.” There wasn't much planning that needed to go into the Christmas Day get-together they all had planned, just food- lots of it- and coordinating everyone for Secret Santa, but Darcy had all of that covered.

He didn't answer, just kept on walking, and Darcy shifted back to look up into Thor's face. “Do you have any idea what that's about?”

Thor didn't answer either, instead shifting until they were directly under the mistletoe and stooping to lay his lips over hers.

Darcy didn't mind. Much. This certainly wasn't the first time they'd worked together to keep something from her, and usually it ended up pretty well for her. And it was really hard to think when Thor was running his hands over her back and doing that thing with his tongue.

* * *

 

What with one thing and another, they didn't finish decorating the penthouse until after dinner- pizza grabbed in passing and eaten while moving around. At last, though, Darcy was sitting cross-legged in front of the lit-up tree with a bottle of beer. She'd turned off all of the lights in the living room, and was just sitting in the multi-colored glow of the tree, back-lit by the lights of the city at night.

She heard Thor walk into the room- Thor had a heavier, longer stride than Tony- and was unsurprised when he dropped to the floor by her side. Nor was she surprised when he grasped her waist and pulled her over to sit between his outstretched legs. She rested her shoulders back against him, fully confident that he'd be able to support her weight without any effort. His arms dropped to rest around her waist. “So what did you think of today?” she asked, letting the glass bottle dangle between her first two fingers.

“It was a good day. It was good to see Tony so merry.”

She wasn't sure he was aware of his word choice- but wasn't entirely sure he _wasn't_ \- so she let it pass unremarked. “Where is he, anyway?” She could check her phone, but it was sitting over there on the coffee table, and that seemed like entirely too far to go.

“He had something to attend to, and suggested that I attend you.”

 _There's that word again_. “Did he.” Not really a question.

“It's been far too long since I've felt the sweet heat of your quim.”

Her mouth was suddenly dry. “See, you can't just _say_ things like that. Next you'll be all rumbling at me and I'll be bent back over your leg with my bra on the ceiling fan.”

“A truly excellent idea.” His fingers slid under the edge of her sweater, closing over the knit fabric.

She put her beer down and took off her glasses, closing them as she raised her arms so he could lift both her sweater and the tank top underneath over her head.

For a second she was lost in her hair, but she shoved it out of the way, offering him her glasses. “Since you seem intent on debauching me now, you should probably put these somewhere.”

He took them and twisted, easily reaching behind himself to rest them on the coffee table. When he turned back around, his fingers were already reaching for the clasps of her bra. As soon as that was gone, he was unbuttoning her jeans. “You deserve limitless pleasure, my love, but I've already been patient for far too long. I ache to be within you.”

She lifted her hips and let him slide her jeans and panties down, kicking them off and away. “I am completely okay with that. Just, you know, get naked and let me look at you for a second and I should be good to go.”

Thor chuckled, moving away from her to take off his own clothes. She took the opportunity to put her half-finished beer on the table so they wouldn't inadvertently knock it over, sitting back down to finish watching Thor strip.

It was like fucking Christmas. The sharp lines of his body were splotched with a rainbow pool of lights from the tree, and watching the play of his biceps when he worked the button of his own jeans had her practically drooling.

“How are you real?” she asked as he sank to the floor in front of her, slipping his hand behind her shoulders and gently easing her to the floor.

The smile he gave her could only be described as _lascivious_. Slowly, so slowly, he brought his index finger to his mouth and swiped his tongue over the tip before dropping his hand between her legs. Her eyes slid shut at the first sure swipe over her clit. He knew exactly how to touch her, what would bring her the most pleasure, and he put that knowledge to good use. It was only a few seconds until she was straining up against him, seeking out more friction.

Darcy opened her eyes and licked her lips at the sight of his blue eyes locked at the space between her legs that she could _feel_ getting wetter and wetter. “Take me,” she practically begged, voice husky with need.

The room filled with the sound of distant thunder. His hands closed over her hips and he tilted her pelvis upwards, shifting forward until he was kneeling between her legs. He lined himself up and surged deep inside her, making her moan as she felt her pussy stretching around him. “God, Thor.”

He had a tight grip on her hips, but she pushed her heels into the thick carpet, rising up to meet him. Her hands gripped at his wrists, the only thing she could easily reach. He drove himself forward almost frantically, barely drawing out again before pushing back against her.

For some reason she felt compelled to look over at the doorway, and she saw Tony standing there, watching them with the most incredible expression on his face. Lust, yes, but also a deep tenderness. She caught his eye and reached out towards him, and the smile on his face took her breath away.

He walked over to them. Thor slowed only for a second when Tony dropped a hand over his shoulder, then shifted his grip on Darcy's hips until he was nudging against _that_ spot, and she had to fight to keep her eyes from drifting shut at the intense sensations.

Tony made quick work of his own clothes before sinking to the floor beside Darcy, his fingers moving to lightly pinch her clit. It wasn't long before she was clenching around Thor, and he suddenly jerked to a halt, fingers digging in her hips as his cock twitched inside her.

Darcy moaned, mostly in frustration, as Thor withdrew, lowering her hips to the floor. “Don't worry, I'm tagging in,” Tony said, taking his place between her legs as Thor shifted to the side. “Sex is better as a team-sport anyway.”

Any reply she made was lost in her gasp as Tony thrust all the way into her pussy in one quick motion. He was leaning over her, braced with his hands on the floor beside her head.

Her thighs squeezed his hips as he drove into her. A large hand slid over her breast, two fingers rolling her nipple between them.

She was moaning, whimpering, eyes shut tightly as the pleasure washed over her. It wasn't enough, though, not quite.

“Touch yourself,” Tony gritted at her. “I want to feel you come.”

Her hand slid down her body, fingers seeking the needy bundle of nerves between her legs. Her fingers slipped back and forth over it almost desperately, chasing the high that seemed just out of reach.

“Come for me, baby; I love you, I need you to come.”

A few more quick strokes was all it took to push her over the edge, send her flying into ecstasy. She was aware of Tony pushing through her orgasm, and then the deep pulse as he came himself.

Her body felt light and warm, and all she wanted to do was lie there and cuddle someone. Luckily, she soon felt herself sandwiched between her boyfriends, her head pillowed on Thor's thick upper arm while Tony curled around her from behind.

“Two things,” she said when she'd caught her breath enough to manage coherent sentences. “I thought I told you calling me that was dirty.”

She felt Tony's nose pushing through her hair until he gave the back of her neck a gentle nip. “I think you like being a little dirty. But I promise I'll never do it again if you don't want me to.”

She paused for a second, completely avoiding answering that. She did like it, at least a little bit. “Did you really tell me you love me?” He hadn't said it since that one time in the condo on Mt. Baker, and even then she wasn't sure that she'd really heard it.

He stiffened. “I'll be right back.”

Well, that was a non-answer. She felt him shift and move away, and she rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows to look at Thor.

Thor had a smile on his face, he knew exactly what was up. He wasn't saying anything, though, if the twitch of his eyebrows was any indication. “I love you, Darcy Lewis.” His hand came up and combed through her post-sex messy hair, smoothing it back from her face.

Before she could get a chance to respond, though, Tony was walking quickly back into the room. “Hold that thought. I have... Here.”

He dropped to the floor beside Darcy again, handing her a small, oblong box, wrapped in red (of course) with a shiny gold bow on top. His other hand moved over her back as she took it.

“What's this?”

“Christmas present. I know it's still a couple of days early, but I just got it finished this morning.”

“And you're super bad at delayed gratification?” Darcy shot Tony a look before turning her attention back to the box.

He gently pinched her ass. “Just open it.”

She looked at Thor again, who simply nodded to the box. Sighing, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, crossing her legs in front of her. She pulled the sticky bow off before sliding her fingers under the tape, unwrapping the present.

She glanced up at Tony before sliding the paper off, he was practically vibrating in his urgency for her to open it. “It's not going to come alive, is it?” That was a fair question.

“No.” His tone indicated it was a silly question.

Darcy slid the rest of the shiny paper from what turned out to be a black, velvet box. “Uh...” She opened it. “Oh holy fuck,” she murmured.

Inside the box were three silvery rings of varying sizes. The bands were thicker than your typical ring, and each had three small, square red gem- rubies?- spread out across the top. She stared at them for a long moment.

“Uh...” She looked up at Tony, eyes wide. “What?”

“There's one for each of us. In addition to looking great, they also function as tracking devices and can be activated to be homing beacons.” _Of course_. He was looking right at her, hazel eyes locked on hers. “I do love you. I can't _ever_ lose you. If you're not ready to...” He trailed off for a second. “Wear it, at least keep it on you. Just keep it with you.”

She stared at him for a long moment, fighting back that closing feeling in her throat. “I love you.” Her eyes moved over to Thor. “Both of you, I love you so much. Of course I'll wear it.”

Not too long after that, the three were cuddled together on the couch under a thick blanket, watching the tree. Darcy looked down at her ring, turning her hand to watch it catch the colored lights. “What's it made of, platinum?”

“It is a metal of Asgard, similar to that of Mjolnir,” Thor answered.

 _Oh_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actualtrufax: I find threesomes easier to write than two-person smut, bless my poly little heart.  
> This started as an entry for the "mistletoe" prompt from the [Cheesy Tropes and Rare Pairs](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/30dayscheesyandrarepairschallenge) Challenge and sort of grew.


End file.
